


Use somebody.

by komadreja



Category: Kings
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komadreja/pseuds/komadreja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack entiende, en ese momento, que nunca será rey, que en el futuro, el pueblo aclamará al niño que eligió ser valiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use somebody.

El piano engulle la habitación. Es absurdo, inútil y pretencioso, mantenerlo en una habitación donde ni siquiera queda hueco para una buena televisión de plasma. Es Michelle. Ébano, música, frágil y tenaz. Jack siente la necesidad de verlo arder, de quemar la madera hasta que las cuerdas cedan como latigazos. Sonríe ante la idea y embiste más fuerte, mucho más adentro, para hacerle daño. David gime pero no se rinde. Susurra "vengavengavenga" manteniéndole la mirada, retándole, abriendo más las piernas, impulsando los talones contra el colchón, buscando un ritmo, como si el sexo fuera una maldita sinfonía.

Piensa en el fuego, pianos ardiendo en habitaciones sin ventilación. Le es más fácil respirar humo, no ahoga como el oxígeno, con toda esa pureza. Es más fácil si es sucio. Como en la guerra. Le agarra el culo con las dos manos. Le araña. Le abre un poco más con los pulgares porque sabe que duele. Quiere destrozarlo, romperlo pedazo a pedazo, borrarle esa estúpida mirada de fe celeste. Demostrarle a quién le pertenece el trono.

\- Venga Shepherd. – Le contesta, rabiando, con la sonrisa plastificada que de tanto usarla, le sale casi natural. - Sé valiente ahora. Venga.

Espera que se rinda, que claudique, que se fracture del todo. Lo que no espera es que le agarre la nuca, con esas manos que vencieron a Goliat, las mismas manos que le salvaron la vida, y le bese. Le pilla con las defensas bajas y desearía estar más borracho para no escuchar, para no sentir. David besa líquido, caliente, le acaricia el final del cuello, detrás de las orejas, sabe a whisky y tiene los dedos largos, ásperos y callosos. Dedos de pianista y de guerrero. Cuando se separa, le agarra la cara, rozando la punta de la nariz contra la suya y le mira a los ojos. Jack entiende, en ese momento, que nunca será rey, que en el futuro, el pueblo aclamará al niño que eligió ser valiente.

\- Está bien, Jack. Está bien. – David le besa el cuello, la mandíbula, la barbilla. Le besa sin dejar de hablar –Está bien. Jack. Sé valiente tú. Te toca a ti, Jack. Está bien. – Le atosiga el color crema de la pared, se ahoga, algo le aprieta el estómago y no es hasta que siente las pestañas húmedas, que descubre que son las ganas de llorar, ganas de hambre y de sed y de odio y de respeto por este idiota perfectamente perfecto que nunca debió haber dejado su establo de vacas y venir a la ciudad a salvarle y joderle la vida.

Quiere huir pero está cansado, harto de sonrisas de plástico y fachadas de mármol. Actúa y le besa, simple, sincero y cuando David sonríe, Jack no se siente un perdedor.

Le masturba errático, pero de alguna manera funciona, porque David le muerde el hombro y jadea y se contrae donde Jack le rompe. Es demasiado, es David con la mirada vidriosa, el estómago manchado y la sonrisa satisfecha de un niño con empacho de pastel. Jack se corre murmurando “Dios. David. Dios”, sin dejar de besarle, pensando que ha perdido muchas batallas, pero acaba de ganar la guerra.


End file.
